Stand-up paddle boarding is believed to have originated in Hawaii by surfers standing on long surf boards and using paddles. Unlike surfing, however, paddle boarding can be easier to learn for a wider spectrum of people. Even some surfers enjoy paddle boarding because of its versatility. For example, paddle boarding can be practiced in still waters without surf, and is increasingly being practiced on rivers in Whitewater and other bodies of water.